


Star Wars - Episode VIII: The Last Jedi

by Isa_Faradien, LadySidious



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Legends Are The True Star Wars, Legends Never Die, Not Beta Read, You deserved it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySidious/pseuds/LadySidious
Summary: (a.k.a “We don't give a f*ck about Episode VI's meaning”)





	Star Wars - Episode VIII: The Last Jedi

**STAR WARS EPISODE VIII – THE LAST JEDI**

(a.k.a “We don't give a f*ck about Episode VI's meaning”)

 

 

CAST

 

Adam Driver

Ben Solo / Kylo Ren / Bad Copy of Jacen Solo / Whiny Emo Fanboy / Crylo Ren / Quiche Lorraine

 

Daisy Ridley

Rey / Mary Sue / The Force

 

John Boyega

Finn / human!Jar Jar Binks

 

Oscar Isaac

Poe Dameron / Bad Copy of Corran Horn (without the Force)

 

Mark Hamill

Luke Skywalker / Jedi Coward / Ben Kenobi

 

Carrie Fisher

Leia Organa Solo / Not Meeting Her Own Son Anymore / “We needed a Rebellion imitation to feed the fan's nostalgy, even if we don't know why we really need a Resistance”

 

Domhnall Gleeson

Armitage Hux / Bad Copy of Tarkin / Has A Poker Up His Arse

 

Gwendoline Christie

Phasma / Useless & Forgettable Character

 

Andy Serkis

Snoke / Giant Gollum / Discount Emperor / Certainly not Darth Plagueis (or any other Sith) (nor even a true Sith Lord) (if he is then I swear I'll hang myself – what an insult to my Order)

 

Tom Hardy

Stormtrooper / I'm Just Another Fanboy

 

Benicio Del Toro

DJ / The Collector

 

Laura Dern

Vice Admiral Amilyn Holdo / I Don't Even Wear A Military Uniform

 

Lupita Nyong'o

Maz Kanata / fem!Yoda

 

Peter Mayhew

Chewbacca / My Best Friend's Dead and Now I Have To Hang Out With Mary Sue

 

Kelly Marie Tran

Rose Tico / Another Female Character to Achieve Quotas

 

Anthony Daniels

C-3PO / Still A Really Annoying Droid

 

 

BONUS

 

J. J. Abrams

Jar Jar Abrams

 

Harrison Ford

Han Solo / Coward Husband / Betrayed Father

 

Kenny Baker

R2-D2 / Convenient Coma

 

Kathleen Kennedy

Demonic Minnie Mouse

 

Pablo Hidalgo

Chronology Destroyer / Insults Legends Fans on Twitter (then deletes)

 

James Earl Jones

Darth Vader / Depressed Grandfather (“my son's a coward, my grandson's an idiot, and my sacrifice means nothing if they can make money on apocalyptic titles”)


End file.
